1. Field
This invention pertains to devices for increasing the torque applied to a tool and more particularly to devices which increase the torque applied to the shaft of a hand tool by means of a lever arm.
2. Prior Art
A number of prior art devices have included a lever arm to increase the torque applied to the shaft of a hand tool, but generally these devices require special tool bits which mate with only a particular shaft holder. This prior art type of holder generally cannot be used with conventional hand tools, such as a screw driver or allen wrench.
The lever arm of a number of prior art devices extends out from the shaft holder at a fixed angle with respect to the position of the tool head, causing the device to be inoperative in some applications because of mechanical interference.
The interference problem encountered with devices which have a fixed lever position has been alleviated to some extent by connecting the lever to the holder through a ratchet system, but the ratchet in a number of devices extends out from the shaft sufficiently to cause interference of its own.